


King Min's Kyrat

by Kaiouri



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: But I love Pajay and Sajay all the same, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, I hope this fic doesn't make anyone feel guilty about their Pajay fics, I want to back out but it might be too late, No this isn't Pajay, Not Sure Why I Wrote This, Other, Pagan before he went blond, This work will be referenced in future fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiouri/pseuds/Kaiouri
Summary: Pagan Min is as narcissistic and flamboyant as ever, but when he had King Min's Wisdom published there was one thing he didn't include, the love he had for his growing family.A fanfic featuring a series of one-shots detailing Pagan's vision of Kyrat, not in any particular order.Fics may start out at 400 words or more, but they'll get longer, I promise.





	1. Company

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic for Far Cry 4. I know no one really reads these anymore, but that hasn't stopped me. To everyone that still loves this fandom, I hope you enjoy. :D

Pagan sits at his desk, room shrouded in darkness and dim lamp lighting. There’s a high stack of monotonous paperwork to his left, each one repetitive in its demand for his evaluation, judgement, and signature for official authorization. He pores over a document, chin resting in one closed-fist hand and an expensive, silver fountain pen held absently in the other. The only sound is of a wall clock scripted with bold, Chinese numerals ticking away the seconds. Apart from that, silence. It’s not usually how he likes things – quiet, calm, stable…mundane. The very definition of tedious. 

Tediousness is intolerable. 

He groans and lets his arms fall loosely to his desk, then lets his head drop onto them. This isn’t what he signed up for, or maybe it is. He doesn’t know or care right now. He could care less. 

A creak emits from the door and he lifts his head to glare at it. At first it seems likes someone is playing with the door, as it keeps creaking without fully opening. Then, two tiny hands appear on the door’s wooden frame as its pushed open a crack. A head full of dark hair pops in, and Pagan sits upright. 

Two-year-old Ajay stares back at him, brows knitted and big, brown eyes reflecting guilt for something he wasn’t quite in trouble for yet. Pagan laces his fingers on his desk. A smile is threatening to creep onto his face, but he maintains his cool. 

“Well?” he says to the child and motions his head for him to enter. “Come in if you’re coming in.” 

Ajay sucks his lips into his mouth, hesitates, and then scurries into the room, bare feet skidding across the wooden floor. He stops at Pagan’s side and stares up at him.

“Where are your shoes?” Pagan reprimands him with a frown. Ajay shrugs. Pagan laughs then and shakes his head. “My god, boy.” He bends over to grab Ajay into his arms and settle him onto his lap. “Where’s your mother? Do you know?” Ajay tilts his head back and falls into Pagan’s chest in the process. 

“No,” the boy says in a soft voice. Pagan stares down at him, not believing him in the slightest. 

“Are you telling the truth, Ajay?” The king studies his expression. 

“Mmmm,” Ajay hums, eyes searching the room as he mulls over what to say, which is most likely a lie he hopes Pagan will fall for. “Yes.”

“Huh. I don’t believe you. But you know what? I’ll let that slide for now, hm?” He kisses the child’s head and Ajay turns on his side to curl into Pagan’s lap. Pagan strokes his baby soft hair. “It’ll get boring, you know," he murmurs. 

“Okay,” Ajay whispers, and his eyes flutter closed. Pagan smiles. 

“Well, at least I have some company now.”


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's night and Ajay doesn't want to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this chapter up sooner, but homework got in the way. I'm a university student. That, and I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. I forgot that this takes place in 1987, so I had to do research and find out which things were and weren't invented during this time. Then, I had to do research on babies. Yeah, I know nothing about babies...Don't kill me. It had to be done.

Laughter is sharp and sudden in the darkness of the bedroom; it startles Pagan awake. Through bleary vision, the light on the baby monitor is glowing red, indicating that the battery hasn’t died and that Ajay is, indeed, very much awake. Ishwari groans next to him, the mattress dipping as she sits up. He sits up as well.

“It’s all right, dear. I got it,” he says in a drowsy voice.

“Mm. ‘Kay.” Ishwari lies back down. Pagan stands from the bed, swaying a bit on his feet as he rubs the sleep from his tired eyes, and trudges out into the corridor.

Ajay’s room is just one door down, on the opposite side of the hall. He slinks into the room with all the grace of a bear, but the baby is already awake, standing up in his crib, bouncing on his tiny legs and grinning. Ajay’s face is illuminated by the soft, blue glow of his elephant night light. Above him, the ceiling is painted navy blue and adorned with glow-in-the-dark stars. It’s a nice touch. He doesn’t cry as often as he used to when left alone, but he still awakens throughout the night.

"Bah!" nine-month-old Ajay cheers, short arms stretching toward the king. His bouncing becomes more vigorous as he rumples his soft bedding. It's almost midnight and here he is, full of energy. Pagan shakes his head at the boy. 

“Ajay—“ He’s interrupted by a yawn that escapes his mouth, and his eyes tear up a bit at the corners as he makes his way over to the baby. He reaches under his arms and hoists him up into an embrace. Ajay giggles. “Why are you still awake, hm?” Instead of giving an answer, Ajay puts his ring and pinky fingers in his mouth and begins to suck on them. “Oh no, of course, by all means, chew on your fingers. It’s not like I expected to have an intelligent conversation or anything.” Ajay smiles past the fingers in his mouth and emits a giggle that crinkles his eyes.

Pagan sighs and stands there for a moment, at a complete lost. He clears his throat. "So are you sleepy, like, at all?" At the word "sleepy", Ajay's brows furrow, and he appears to frown at him. "Oh, you don't like that, do you?"

 He thinks for a moment. What would Ishwari do? He doesn’t know _what_ Ishwari would do. He never watches when she’s putting Ajay to bed, but he should. Around that time, he’s usually finishing up the last of his kingly duties, or sipping a glass of wine to calm his nerves. He looks at Ajay and raises a brow. Well, the boy _is_ a lightweight and if he wanted to get this over with quickly…

“No!” he spins around and literally walks away from the idea. Ajay giggles again as he bounces against Pagan’s hip. “I can’t do that. Ishwari would kill me. She’d kill me, Ajay.” Ajay just stares up at him with a look of amusement. Pagan stares back. “What? Is this _fun_ for you? You want me to entertain you? Well, I can’t.” With resolve, he returns to the crib and lays Ajay inside before placing the blanket over him.

Ajay’s face scrunches up and he thrashes about in protest. Pagan holds up a finger at him. “No, no, no. Don’t you dare. Go to sleep.” Ajay unleashes a series of choking sobs that turn into a whine. Pagan sighs again. “Ajay,” he says in a gentle tone, but the baby’s cries only become louder. Pagan breaks down and lifts Ajay back out. His cries turn into small gasps, and he throws his tiny arms around Pagan’s neck as if to hold on for dear life. “Okay, okay,” Pagan whispers and caresses the back of Ajay’s soft head.

By the crib is a rocking chair that he sits in. He holds Ajay close to his chest and begins to rock back and forth in slow, fluid motions. “How’s this?” he asks.

“No seep,” Ajay says as he looks up at him with indignation.

“No sleep?” Pagan clarifies with raised brows. “Okay, fine. We won’t sleep.”

“No seep,” Ajay repeats in a soft, fearful tone. He puts two fingers in his mouth and looks around. Pagan continues to rock the both of them. Then, without warning, Ajay shoves a finger up Pagan’s nose and the rocking halts. Pagan splutters and jerks his head away. He scowls at the child, who laughs at him.

“Really, Ajay!?” he exclaims. "That is rude, disgusting, and disrespectful," he chides. Ajay looks right into his eyes and shoves his fingers back into his mouth. Pagan gawks at him in disgust, and Ajay shakes with laughter. He returns to rocking them, but frowns as he keeps a careful eye on Ajay’s movements. _I don’t know how you do it, Ishwari_. He’s not a religious man, but by the grace of God, Kyra, Banashur, and even fucking Yalung, this child will sleep before the morning!

Pagan gets an idea then, something uncharacteristic for him to do, but it could work – emphasis on _could_. He begins to hum, a slow, soft tone that his own mother used to sing to him. Ajay coos and lays his head against Pagan’s chest. He blinks slowly, once, twice, and rubs at his eyes with his small hand. Pagan watches him, and his lips quirk at the corners. It’s working. He’s not a singer, not really, but humming is something he can do well. Soon, he begins to feel his own eyes getting heavy, but he keeps humming. He looks down again, and Ajay’s eyes are closed, his small back motioning in sync with his soft, baby breaths. _Good_. He makes a move to stand, and Ajay stirs a bit. He sits down again, eyes wide, and then sighs. _Great_. _Perhaps for just a few more minutes then_.

 

* * *

 

 

Ishwari stirs in her sleep and inhales a deep breath. The tweeting of birds is a faint echo in her ears as she opens her eyes. She frowns and sits up. “Pagan?” she calls in a hoarse voice. She looks around, but sees no sign of her beloved king. The tiredness in her limbs is made more apparent as she stands to her feet. She stretches, groans, and exits the room to enter Ajay’s room.

Pagan is slouched in the rocking chair, eyes closed with a slumbering Ajay in his arms. She giggles and leaves the room for a brief moment. When she returns, she tiptoes to the sleeping duo and drapes a soft, velvet blanket over the both of them. She plants a soft kiss on the top of Ajay’s head, one on Pagan’s cheek, and then slips out of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope it wasn't boring. Man, that would suck, but if it is just let me know. I do feel like I could have done better with this. I almost gave up on this chapter, to be honest. Not the story itself, just this chapter, but I knew this chapter was necessary. I was determined to complete it before moving on. 
> 
> *Also, Ajay says "Bah!" because he can't yet say Pagan's name. 
> 
> **He's 9 months old, so he can stand up in his crib, but can't really walk as well as he can in the previous chapter. I thought about going back to chapter one and changing his age to two years old. I may still do that, actually. It probably fits better.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the characters seem out of character or inconsistent, please let me know. Also, I encourage you to point out any misspellings and sentences with grammatical errors. I take my writing seriously. Thank you! :)


End file.
